Big Time Mistake
by Luver-Of-Chris-F
Summary: Katie finds out Kendall and her aren't related, her real parents come to get her. What happens now? Rated T to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BTR.**

"Kendall, she's not your sister! You have to face it!" Logan said while holding him back.

"YES SHE IS! SHE'S MY BLOOD! MY SISTER!" Kendall screamed. I could feel his muscles tightening, straining trying to get free from our holding on him. I had Kendall's right arm and Carlos had his left. I looked up and saw the look on Katie's or should I say Audriana's face. I felt empty and sad.

"No Katie. Don't leave!" Kendall screamed. Tears started falling down his red face, his hair was sticking up in every direction and his Brown Striped T-Shirt was stretched out.

Mr. & Mrs. Witowski pulled Audriana out of the room with smiles on their faces.

I let go of Kendall, we both fell on our knees, face-palmed and started crying.

I looked up and saw the other guy's crying too.

Then it hit me, Katie's gone. Gone forever and there's nothing I could do about it.

**1 Week Earlier:**

Sometimes I would wonder if Katie was even my sister. I mean yeah, I loved her, but... I can't really explain it in words.

I felt someone jump on top of me. I looked up and saw Katie.

"Kenduuuuhhhhhhllllllll." Katie dragged out my name.

"Yes, lil' sis." I said.

"Did you hear what I just said?" she asked.

"No."

"Ok, then. This may seem like an odd question, but what would you be doing if I weren't born?"

"Katie, what's wrong? You haven't been acting like yourself lately. We'll ever since mom got that call. Do you know what that was about?"

Katie shifted uncomfortably on my lap.

"No I don't and sorry Kendall for being so abnormal, but I just want to spend time with you." she said.

She sighed, bent down and hugged me. "I love you Kendall. Your the best brother anyone could have!" She pulled me tighter towards her.

"Ka...tie...Can't...Breathe!" I tried getting the words out.

"Sorry." She loosened her grip on me. She then pulled away completley, said Goodnight and went straight to her room. She peeked her head out the room.

"Oh and Kendall, no matter what, know that I still love you."

**So whadya think?**


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to find Katie jumping up and down on Carlos' bed. The squeaking sound was so annoying.

"Katie, he's a heavy sleeper." I said while rubbing my eyes.

"Whatever sour breath! Get dressed and brush your teeth! Today is going to be a day full of adventures!" she said as she got off Carlos' bed.

"Anyways if you wake him up, he'll be as cranky as a bear without food for a year." I screamed. I was surprised it didn't wake up Kendall, Logan OR Carlos.

"Prettyboy, I'm sure it'll find food before that." she said while peeking her head into my room.

"Ahhhh. Don't look! I'm getting changed!" I said.

"Like I care! Stupid" she muttered.

I sighed in defeat.

Katie was like a sister to me. Even though I seemed conceited to most people... Who am I kidding, Practically everyone! Except Katie (and the guys), they see who I truly am inside. That's what makes her an amazing sister.

**1 hour later**

"Mornin' everyone" I said.

"James, what takes you so damn long to get dressed and brush your teeth?" Katie asked.

"I.D.K." I answered back.

"Hey Katie, Hey James. Woahh, James why are you up so early?" asked Logan as he walked right into the Kitchen.

I acted like he didn't direct that question to me.

"James?" asked Logan.

"Yea?" I answered.

"Answer my dang flabajabit question!"

"I woke him up." said Katie.

Logan had that _what-and-why-the-hell-did-you-do-that-for?_ look on his face.

"I wanted to spend time with him." she said.

"Spend time with who?" asked Kendall as he came out of no where.

"James." Katie answered.

"Don't tell me you two are dating!" they said at the same time.

"We're not." Katie and I said at the same time.

**Katie's POV**

I walked into James' and Carlos' room. Jumped onto Carlos' bed because I decided that today I would spend time with Carlos today. Dang, that squeaking sound is sooo annoying!

I was jumping up and down when James woke up.

"Katie, he's a heavy sleeper." he said while rubbing his eyes.

"Whatever sour breath! Get dressed and brush your teeth! Today is going to be a day full of adventures!" I said as I got off Carlos' bed.

"Anyways if you wake him up, he'll be as cranky as a bear without food for a year." he screamed as I walked out the room and into the Kitchen. I was surprised it didn't wake up Kendall, Logan OR Carlos because James can wake up anyone or anything with his loud voice.

"Prettyboy, I'm sure it'll find food before that." I said while peeking my head into his room.

"Ahhhh. Don't look! I'm getting changed!" He said. I looked down and saw pants on him, but I looked up and saw his hot abs. EWWW! Why did I just think that!

"Like I care! Stupid" I muttered.

He sighed in defeat.

Wooooo! I won another fight!

**1 hour later**

"Mornin' everyone" he said.

"James, what takes you so damn long to get dressed and brush your teeth?" I asked.

"I.D.K." he answered back.

"Hey Katie, Hey James. Woahh, James why are you up so early?" asked Logan as he walked right into the Kitchen.

He acted like he didn't direct that question to him. Typical James.

"James?" asked Logan.

"Yea?" he answered.

"Answer my dang flabajabit question!"

"I woke him up." I said.

Logan had that _what-and-why-the-hell-did-you-do-that-for?_ look on his face.

"I wanted to spend time with him." I said.

"Spend time with who?" asked Kendall as he came out of no where.

"James." I answered.

"Don't tell me you two are dating!" they said at the same time.

"We're not." James and I said at the same time.

I wish we were though. I mean did you ever just look at his dreamy eyes?


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a headache. I looked around and saw no one in the other bed. Great, it must be like 12 o'clock! I got out of my bed, my comforter fell on the floor. Whatever will yell at me later to clean my room. So I'll pick it up when I clean my room. I went straight to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth lazily, flossed then used my Listerine. Which reminds me, the other guys must be using it because it seems to keep on going down everyday. I opened the door and heard talking. Then an awkward silence. As if it were my cue I walked out of the bathroom and straight into the Kitchen rubbing my eyes.

"Hey, do we still have corndogs in the fridge?" I asked.

Katie smiled. Perfect Timing, she mouthed. I nodded and smiled.

"No I don't think so..." said Logan.

"Oh, ok." I answered.

**KATIE'S POV**

Was there something on my face because all the guys were staring at me after what I said.

"Hey, do we still have corndogs in the fridge?" Carlos asked as he walked into the room, rubbing his eyes.

Katie smiled. Perfect Timing, I mouthed. He nodded and smiled.

"No I don't think so..." said Logan.

"Oh, ok." He answered.

**Update soon. Kay? :) Just please press that button below! :)**


End file.
